Need You Now
by ChosenDiaries
Summary: One-shot: Working at the hospital can be quite hard sometimes, but fun when you're a work-aholic. Distractions is all you need when you have a red-headed boyfriend stubborn and powerful enough to do make you need him... One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Need You Now**

* * *

**One-shot:** Working at the hospital can be quite hard sometimes, but fun when you're a work-aholic. Distractions is all you need when you have a red-headed boyfriend stubborn and powerful enough to do make you need him... **One-shot GxS.**

**'Inner Sakura' 'Shukaku'**

'Sakura' 'Gaara'

* * *

I had another shift today at work, and I didn't mind. It always feels good to help out my fellow citizens and shinobi. It's another way for me to help out my village, and feel proud of myself by the great feeling afterwards for what I had done.

My friends and family don't get why I over-work myself. Not only do I want to get stronger, but I also want to surpass my superiors and show them that I don't always need their help. I want to show the world that I am not that weak little girl anymore...

Gaara knows how I feel, but I barely see him though since he is the Kazekage at his village. Another reason I over-work myself is because it beats being homee all alone having nothing to do, which is why I train after working my rounds at the hospital.

"Sakura-sama, Lady Hokage is looking for you, she wants you to go to her office immediately." with that, the man with the eagle mask disappeared.

'What does Tsunade want now?' **'Probably for you to get some rest before you kill yourself, from lack of rest! CHAA!' **said Inner Sakura. 'Shut up! I don't have to listen to you! I can do what I want. My life remember! You are only in me, you can't control me!' **'Yeah... I don't, but I'm trying to help you out, everyone is worried about you, mostly your friends, family, superiors, and mostly Gaara. You got to take a few weeks off since you might hurt yourself...'** 'I'll think about it...' **'And i'll be here waiting for your thought to surface' **Inner Sakura smiled. 'Whatever.'

Arriving to the hokage tower, Sakura enters Tsunade's office, "Yes, Tsunade-sama? You called?"

"Sakura, how long has it been since you had a vacation?" the blonde busty woman asked.

"Uhh last year i think... Why sensei?" Sakura stared at Tsunade with a concerned expression.

"You have been working too hard, and well there hasn't been any bad injuries or wars lately..."

"What about it sensei?"

"What I am to say is that you have been taking too many shifts and over-working yourself Sakura. I need my protege to rest. You are having a whole month's rest. You can train with Naruto and everyone, but if I see you in the hospital, I will extend your vacation by an extra week." Tsunade threatened.

Gulping, "Alright Tsunade... I guess I will have to oblige. Since I have no choice. Thank you Sensei..." Turning around Sakura was about to leave, trying to be slick on going back to work.

"Oh and Sakura?"

"Yes, sensei?"

"Your vacation starts now." she smirked.

I felt my face drop when she said that, "Yes, sensei."

Walking back to my house, I head to my bed just to rest. The instant I laid down, I felt my eyes droop, and then close... 'Hnnn... guess I am tired.' **'See I told you so! Chaaa!'** 'Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut up! I'm sleeping here.' In no time, Sakura finally fell asleep...

* * *

"So many fucking papers! Argh, I just need to get a vacation!" yelled Gaara from his office inside his house.

Walking into his office was his siblings, Temari, and Kankuro. They stared at each other with weird expression, then looked at Gaara.

"You need a few days off little brother!" Kankuro said.

"No shit Kankuro! I would kill for one, but no, I'm the kazekage! I just can't leave without having lots of work to come back to!"

"Jeez just saying, how about I take over your post for a while, since Temari wants to visit the lazy ass back at Konoha and see the others."

Smacking Kankuro's head, "Great idea! Wow for once you're not useless!"

Mumbling some words, Kankuro rubbed his head and said, "Well you two better start packing now or else this deal will expire in 10... 9..."

Whooosh, the two went packing, and left instantly. Smirking, Kankuro looks at Gaara's desk with wide eyes.

"Dammit, one offer and you're left with a pile of shit. Well better get started... Maybe I should have Gaara's assistant help me out..." with a smile, Kankuro calls in Gaara's assistant, Mai. Once she was inside, they closed the door, and locked it. The only thing you can her were giggles and unpredictable sounds of movement.

* * *

'I should give Kankuro a new position for offering us this oppertunity.' Gaara thought. **'Yeah, now you can go back to your woman and do all those things you fantassized to do, like kiss her senseless, and lay her down to...' **'Do not, I swear, Don't finish that. Ugh, can't believe I'm stuck with a horny racoon!' **'Hey I'm just repeating what you thought of... besides its almost mating season... You know what that means...' **Shukaku smirked. 'Shit...'

Still running to Konoha, Temari and Gaara reached their destination in less than three days. By this time it was already mating season...

Entering the Hokage's office, "Tsunade." Gaara said in his monotonous voice.

"Gaara, nice to see you again! You here to see Sakura right? Oh and the meeting later right?"

"Hn, yes."

"Alright, she should be home. I think she might be devestated or sleeping right now since I gave her a month's worth vacation."

"Thanks. See you later."

"You too!"

Temari already sped off to the Nara' residence. Gaara disappeared into Sakura's house with his sand. Once inside, he feels her present and heads to her room. Looking inside, he sees her fast asleep. Walking to her, he sits next to her and strokes her face. Feeling his touch, Sakura starts to lean closer to him.

Slowly Sakura wakes up, and stretches a little bit. Remembering the chakra signature, she knew exactly who it was.

"Hey baby, I didn't expect you to come here this week..." she nuzzled him. Kissing her on the neck, he mumbled,"It seems like we both needed days off."

"Hmmm, yeah..."

"Were you working a lot again?"

"Kinda..." she said blushing lightly.

"Hn. Good, how long did Tsunade give you this time?"

"A whole month... If i go to the hospital and she sees me or something, then it would be longer..."

"Ah, I guess that's good."

"How? How does that benefit me?"

"Well first thing is first, is that you have lots of time to train now, more missions, and more time to spend time with me and have some fun..."

"Sleep first... I want sleep first.."

Chuckling, "Alright, let's sleep first. We'll need the energy anyways..."

* * *

Several hours later... the first to wake up was Sakura, feeling more energized, she got up, well more like tried to. She felt an arm around her waist tighten and remembered that Gaara is with her. Looking at him, she smiles. 'He looks so cute and peaceful...' she thought. **'That's why you two should do the dirty!'** 'That's all you can think about huh. Argh! Just get out of my head!' **'I'll leave you two alone for now, but I will be back love...' **she said laughing evilly.

"Leave me alone stupid racoon! Such a pervert...!" Gaara mumbled in his sleep, "Don't drag Sakura into this stupid lazy demon! I don't care if it's mating season..."

Sakura raised a brow at what Gaara was saying but started smirking. 'Mating season eh? Well let's not have Gaara go in pain now...' she though.

She finally decided to lay on Gaara. Leaning on him, she silence his mumbling with her lips. Licking his bottom lip, she forced his lips to open, and soon enough Gaara was waking up. Kissing her back he begins to chuckle at how she would wake him up like this. Breakin the kiss, he breathlessly says;

"You can wake me up anyday..."

"Anyday Gaara-kun..."

Kissing him again she smirks at how fast he responded.

"Gaara-kun wanna play games now?" she said seductively.

"Hn.." He kissed her again, this time more passionately.

Breaking the kiss again, she giggled, "I'm taking that as a yes."

Grabbing her he rolled over pinning her to the bed underneath him. Taking off their clothes he started kissing her neck then chest. Repeating this for ten minutes. Pushing him back, Sakura Kissed him more frequently than before.

Pulling away slightly, Sakura started tracing his abs and muscles with her fingers. Mezmerizing every detail and starting placing butterfly kisses all over his chest. Holding her to him, Gaara kissed her until she couldn't breathe. Loosing all her thoughts, Sakura hugged Gaara to herself.

Not caring if anyone can hear them, or anything else. Only the man in her arms. The one who distracts her from all her worries, bringing her back to happinness when sad, provoking things when needed. Making her feel like she was perfect for him.

Gasping she felt Gaara kissing a sensitive spot on her neck, provoking things to her body and his...

* * *

Waking up from their eventful day, the two get up and stretched. Sighing deeply at how deliciously sore their bodies were.

Smiling, Sakura got up wearing Gaara's shirt into her kitchen.

"You want anything for dinner?" Saura yelled

Walking up to her, taking her body to his, he whispers, "Something besides you...?"

"You had me for a couple hours already, I think you need to eat something for energy later, so we can go training."

"Alright... just cook something you like."

"Okay!"

Sakura decided to cook some udon.

* * *

Dressing up, the two went walking hand in hand to the training ground of Konoha. Wanting to take things out of her chest, Sakura decides to tell something to Gaara.

"Gaara..."

Turning his head to her, "Hmm?"

"I'm glad that you're here... You actually came when I needed you the most."

Hugging her, Gaara gave her a peck on the lips saying, "Even though we have no connection whatsoever, I'll be here for you no matter what and where I am."

Smiling brightly Sakura hugged Gaara back.

"Alrighty then... Want to race to the training grounds?"

"Whatever you want my flower.."

"Okay, On the mark... get set ..." She ran off laughing, "GO!" she yelled.

"You cheated!"

"I needed a head start!" she laughed.

In less than no time they made it to the training grounds, but Gaara still won.

"No fair! You are taller than me and have longer legs!"

"Well you had a head start though.."

Laughing she let it go and walked to a nearby tree and checked her things so they can fight. Nodding her head that she has everything, she gets into her fighting stance.

"Let's start G-a-a-r-a-k-u-n!" she emphasized each syllable.

"Let's."

Starting the fight it took them about two hours until they got tired. Gaara pinning her down, winning. Pouting, Sakura forfeits and allows Gaara to win. Getting up, Gaara holds out his hand to bring Sakura up.

"Sakura I want you to close your eyes for me... and Open them when I tell you to."

Giving a confused look, she just stared at Gaara.

"Just do it, I won't do anything bad..."

Closing her eyes, Gaara bends down on one out a black box with gold linings, he opens it and it showed a 15 carat gold ring with a big diamond in the middle with little emerald and jade jewels around it.

"Open your eyes now, Sakura."

Obliging Sakura looks at Gaara and gasps.

"Sakura, I love you and I want to spend more time with you forever. I need you now and always. You bring the happiness to my life and I don't know what else to do without you. Please will you marry me and go back to suna with me?" Gaara proposed.

Shocked emerald eyes clashed with jade and said, "Yes Gaara! I will marry you!"

Smiling and hugging one another, the pair kiss each other again, and twirled around in happiness.

* * *

Somewhere in her office, drinking Sake, Tsunade was smirking, knowing that today was a Good damn day to arrange the meeting for preparing Gaara and Sakura's wedding, and newly bounded treaty...

* * *

**A/N:**Read and review!


	2. Author's Note

**A/N:**_Hey Guys I'm going to be making a sequuel to this soon. The name would be _**_The Only Exception._**

_I chose to make a sequel because some dear sweetheart asked for one. More like reviewed it... Well something like that! _

_How could I say No to a question like that?_

_I will hopefully post up the sequel by the end of this week._

**_Love you all! _**

**_ENJOY, Read, Review & SUBSCRIBE!_**

**LOVE,**

**CHOSENDIARIES**


End file.
